Jagged Pieces of a Broken Heart
by SouthernStars
Summary: The jagged pieces of her broken heart were because of him, the jagged pieces that he wanted to fix. TxG oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so I needed to write a one-shot. So sue me. This will have swearing in it and I'm not sure what else! Oh well, I hope you like it. Try not to be put off by the title, because I think it's a really cool title, hehe. **

_**Jagged Pieces of a Broken Heart**_

She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, even though she was seeing it with her own eyes. Watching as his hand slid up her thigh, his mouth examining her neck expertly. She heard the moan the blonde made and still couldn't make herself believe it, even as he smirked against her neck and his hand trailed back down the blonde's thigh. His mouth moved back to the shuddering blondes and her fingers lifted to trace her own lips, the promise of his last kiss on them making her believe. Tears suddenly threatened, as did an overwhelming anger as she watched his hand begin to drift upwards. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Reopening her eyes, she looked at them again and then turned back to her locker. Seeing there was nothing left for her to take home, she glanced at them again and stood back. With as much force as she could muster, she slammed the locker shut, the sound echoing through the nearly empty hallway, and the force of it vibrating and hitting the couple. She looked at them as he pulled away, his eyes swung down the hallway and then he turned his head and he froze completely when he saw her. She stood there and stared back at him for a few seconds, and then turned around and walked away. Hearing the blonde's complaints as he dropped her to the ground from her slightly elevated position, she continued walking and the tears continued threatening. Turning sharply, she heard his footsteps behind her and tried to speed up. It didn't work. Before she could react, he had grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Let me go." She whispered, even as he looked at her, the tears in her eyes stunning him into loosening the grip he had on her arm. She wrenched her arm free and ordered herself to move even as he began to speak.

"I didn't know you were there." The words hurt. He'd never known she was there, never bothered to look until he had too. Seeing her eyes swim, he suddenly realized what she thought he meant and panic flashed through his system as she forced the tears away. "Oh God, Brie, that's not what I meant, don't think that." She just stared at him, her ebony eyes growing colder at his fumbled attempt to redeem his words.

"Isn't it? You only ever seem to know I'm there when I'm underneath you." It would have been easier for him to retaliate to the words if her voice hadn't broken at the last word. Rubbing a hand over his face, he fought the urge to reach for her, the urge to comfort and protect. Instead, he shoved a hand in his pocket and let the other fall limply to his side.

"Brie, you know that's not true," he said and she let out a distressed sound, looking away from him, as she tried to force herself to calm down.

"You're right, you only notice when I'm underneath you _and _crying out your name." This time her voice didn't break, instead the last word ended in a choked sob and he reached out to her and then thought better of it.

"Gabriella, that's not fair, you know that's not true." He said and her head snapped around to look at him, her eyes wide with demand and barely contained tears.

"Do I?" She demanded and he didn't respond. "Do I Troy? Because the way you act makes it true. You either ignore me, or look through me when I see you Troy. You do that until you want something from me. Until you want to satisfy yourself and then suddenly I'm the only thing you see. At least I thought I was." The last words were spoken in a whisper and Troy winced at them, the unintentional sting in them biting at him as he looked away from her, understanding her meaning and wanting nothing more than to touch her.

"Brie, Gabriella, I…don't think that, please don't think that." He said and she just looked at him, the tears that had been threatening brightening her eyes as she looked at him.

"What else am I meant to think, Troy? You fuck me because you care? You don't, you fuck me because I scratch that itch." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her, angered by her words.

"If it's that simple, why are you so upset? I fuck you and scratch your _own_ itch, as well as mine, and we're both happy. No strings attached." He snapped and didn't soften at her quick intake of breath.

"Until you want it again," she whispered and he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Admit it Troy, if there were no strings attached, you wouldn't have come back. You would have slept with me that one time and never come back." She said and he shook his head at the words.

"Maybe your right, if there were no strings attached, I wouldn't have come back, but seeing as I only fuck you and there's nothing else, it doesn't stop me from doing anyone else," he said and she took a step back, her heart beginning to break at his words and her tears spilling slowly down her cheeks.

"Your right, it doesn't." She agreed her voice almost a whisper and he looked at her again. Seeing the hurt in her eyes and the tears spilling down her cheeks, his stomach jolted, ignoring it the hand in his pocket curled into a fist. "It doesn't matter; you can fuck half the girls in this school for all I care, just don't expect one of them to be me anymore." She said and this time hurt filled him, unsure why it did, his eyes darkened even more as he looked at her.

"Why not? You can't say no, you've tried this before and it didn't work." He said and she looked away, swallowing hard at his words and wiping feverishly at the tears that began to spill at a faster rate this time.

"Because I can't love you and be used by you anymore Troy, I just can't." Her words stopped him in his tracks. She looked up at him and let out a sob at his face, the shock in his eyes hurt, the fact that the shock turned to an unemotional void hurt even more. He watched numbly as her heart shattered and didn't move as she turned and ran. Her sobs echoing through the hall as he watched her until he could no longer see her.

She ran blindly, the tears in her eyes keeping her from seeing where she was going. She tripped on something and tumbled to the ground, the pain in her knee shooting through her as she landed on the hard, cold concrete. Weakly, she sat up and she looked at her knee, the throbbing of it nothing compared to the broken pieces of her heart. Letting out another sob, she buried her face in her knees. He didn't care. He'd probably never cared. She'd just imagined he had, had hoped that some part of him cared because he kept coming back to her. Ever since their first time in his bedroom at an out of control party, the carefully guarded feelings that had blossomed from the morning when she'd woken up with his arms wrapped around her, were the reason that she'd let him come back. The feelings were the reason that the false hope of him caring had woven itself into her mind, those feelings were always there whenever he would show up on her balcony and she'd let herself be taken to the place only he could take her too. Those feeling were the reason it was hurting so fucking much as she sobbed on the footpath. But that wasn't what hurt her the most. It hurt so much more when she realized that through out the six months he'd been coming to her, there had been so many other girls in his life and there had been no other guys in hers. She'd stayed faithful to someone who was using her the way a nineteenth century lord used a mistress. She let out a choked laugh at the thought, of all the examples she could have come up with. It was that one that formed.

Feeling something drop onto her shoulder, she looked up at the sky and saw the dark thunderclouds above her head. Another raindrop fell and she choked back a sob, standing up, she wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk. Tears continuing to fall, as rain began to fall in a torrent from the sky. In a matter of seconds she was soaked to the skin and the coldness of the water dulled the pain in knee, allowing the jagged pieces of her broken heart to cut deep into her as she remembered the way his eyes had looked at her when she'd said she loved him. How could he have not known? It had been obvious to everyone except for him, and he'd spent more time with her than nearly anyone at school. Letting out another choked sob, she walked up the pathway to her house and fumbled with the lock. When her key wouldn't turn, she hit the door with her fist viciously, furiously and then leaned her head against it, defeated as more tears came. God, why did it have to hurt? Why couldn't she have kept her heart out of it, the way he had? Why hadn't she pushed him away when he'd come again? Why did she have to bleed? Hitting the door again, she violently turned the key and shoved the door open. Not caring that her key nearly broke as she yanked it out of the door and slammed it shut. The bang echoed through the empty house and she stood there and listened to it. Wishing that someone _was_ there, someone to talk to, someone to confide in.

Pushing off the door, she managed to drag herself to the stairs, ignoring the phone as it started to ring. She made her way to her room, her feet dragging, her eyes drooping even before she realized she was tired. Reaching her room, she opened the door and walked in. Her eyes catching the shirt lying on her desk chair, the tears that had disappeared for a moment, rushed back as she dropped her bag and picked it up. Holding it up to her face, a tear spilt over at the fact that it still smelt like him. He'd given it to her only a few weeks ago and she'd left it sitting there. Burying her face in it, she began to sob again, sinking to the floor as she cried. Wanting nothing more than to throw the shirt away, she clutched it even tighter as she forced the tears to stop and stood up. Laying it with care over her chair again, she headed for the shower and the sound of her balcony door opening stopped her dead.

"Go away." Her voice trembled even though she told herself to say it coldly. He didn't reply and she turned around, knowing who it was and wishing he hadn't come, the wounds open from where the jagged pieces of her heart had cut, began to bleed even more.

"Did you mean it?" He asked and she looked just stared at him, the need to hurt him the way he had hurt her overtaking any other emotion.

"Mean what? That you can fuck half the girls in our year and I won't care? Yeah, I meant that." She snapped and the hurt flashed through his eyes so quickly she wondered if she'd imagined it.

"No, when you said you love me, did you mean it?" He asked and she stared at him, there was something desperate in his eyes. Something she'd never seen before.

"So what if I did? You made it clear I don't mean anything to you apart from being a good fuck." She whispered and this time the hurt in his eyes was unmistakable. The knowledge that she had hurt him; hurt her even more and she turned her head away from him.

"Gabriella, that's not true and you know it." He said and she shook her head at his words.

"Stop saying that it's not true! It is! If I meant anything to you, anything at all, you wouldn't have been up against that girl today! You would have said something when I told you I love you! Whatever I said, we both know is true!" She yelled at him and he just stared at her, letting her words sink in and realizing that he had to say more, do more, to make her understand. To make her his.

"No its not! If it was, everything I've said, everything I've told you over the past six months has been absolute crap! And none of it was! How can you say I don't care Gabriella, when I'm next to you whenever you wake up? How can you say I don't care when I stay with you until I have to leave?" He shouted back, the torrential rain hammering against the roof as he yelled at her. A sob tore from her throat at his words and she hit his chest, unaware that he had moved closer to her as he'd yell.

"Because you told me you did! You told me you fuck me and there's nothing else! You told me there was nothing stopping you from doing anyone else!" She cried and he closed his eyes, wishing to God that he hadn't said those words. That he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, there was nothing stopping me, it didn't mean that I went out and screwed around with every girl that threw herself my way. Gabriella, do you really think I would be here if I didn't care?" He asked gently, lifting her face and framing it with his hands. The tears he'd caused continued to slide down her cheeks, mingling with raindrops as she stared up at him, her eyes swimming with confusion at the sudden change in him.

"No." She whispered and his thumb swept across her cheek, catching the tears sliding down to drip off her chin.

"Did you think I was going to sleep with that girl, when you were on my mind?" He asked and she tried to force her head down, his hands prevented her and his eyes held hers captive.

"Yes." She whispered and he leaned down to brush her lips with his own, causing her to tremble at the gentleness of them. He pulled away and swept his thumb over her cheek again.

"You thought wrong. Brie, I haven't been with anyone since our first time together, there's only been you. Today, it was like an experiment to see if I could get you out of my head. It didn't work." He said and the tears fell faster as she looked up into his honest blue eyes.

"You broke my heart Troy." She whispered and he bent to whisper his lips across hers again.

"Let me put it back together." He said and she shook her head, more tears falling as the rain eased.

"No, you'll hurt me again." She said and he sighed. Without a word, he pulled her close and kissed her. Her tears continued to fall and he could taste the salt of them on the lips that he had never been denied. He felt her fall into the kiss and pulled away. Her eyes opened as he looked into them, questioning and still hurt.

"I love you Gabriella." He said quietly and felt her tense. Reaching up, she grasped his wrists and pulled his hands away from her face. His eyes flashed rejection, even as he gripped her own wrists tightly.

"I love you too Troy," he heard the fear in her voice, heard the wounds still open from his words and knew that she wasn't going to let him mend her broken heart. Before she could speak, he spoke.

"Gabriella, don't tell me no, don't say you love me and turn me away. Let me put you back together, let me learn everything about you as I do it. I love you Gabriella, I want to make this right." He said and she looked at him, her eyes softening at the utter desperation in his eyes as he looked at her. Pleaded with her to give him another chance. She looked down and found they were still linked, her hands gripping his wrists as tightly as his hands were gripping her wrists. She didn't want to let go and realized that he was telling the truth and maybe, just maybe, he'd never been using her. Seeing the truth in his eyes caused her to close her own.

"Okay, make this right, just don't break me again. Don't break my heart again." She said and let go of his wrists even as he let go of hers as brought her close for kiss. The jagged pieces of her broken heart melding together as she clung to him tightly.

**A/N: So that might have been…odd. I'm not really sure what I think of this, it just suited the mood I'm in and I wrote it. Sorry if it didn't make sense, I slept for a couple of hours and forgot the plot line!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
